Reunion edited
by madzi
Summary: Hey guys i edited Reunion and hope its better than before thanks for the one who pointed out my typpos : .Anyways this is my first ever RuHana fanfic its a sappy one-shot hope you guys like it. constructive criticism is appreciated.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own SLAM DUNK it belongs to Takehiko sensei.

**Authour's Note:**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction so i would appreciate it if you could point out my mistakes** :)**

**Pairing:Ruhana**

**Warning: Manga spoilers,YAOI, NC 17 its a lemon fic ;)**

**REUNION**

by Madzi

"He is late", murmured Kiyota looking at his watch. He was waiting for Hanamichi to show up at their usual court where they have their one on ones. Kiyota looked up from his watch to see the bright mop of red hair of his friend.

"Hey Kiyota sorry for keeping you waiting" said Hanamichi giving him an apologetic smile.

"Its ok man no problem why were you late anyways?" asked Kiyota .Hanamichi sighed and said " the Shohoku basketball club is having a reunion party at Mitsui's house on Friday, Kogure called and asked me to attend it."

"Oh" said Kiyota his eyes going wide "Are you gonna go?"

"I don't really know what to do Kiyota but I don't wanna disappoint Kogure" said Hanamichi. "Is Rukawa gonna attend?" asked Kiyota in a small voice. "Yeah, it seems he is coming down to Japan from Miami the day after tomorrow" said Hanamichi with a rueful smile on his face.

Kiyota didn't want to take the conversation further and upset him so he said "Prepared to get beaten by me Hanamichi today is my day". "Bring it on. You can't beat the tensai" said Hanamichi guffawing loudly.

Friday evening

Hanamichi stepped out of the shower to get ready for the reunion. He finally decided to attend the party at Mitsui's house after a lot of contemplation. Thinking about the things that happened 5 years he smiled sadly.

_Flashback(after the end of their 2nd year)_

"_So kitsune what do u wanna tell me?" asked Hanamichi casually._

_After the Sannoh match they started working more as a team and respected each other though grudgingly but as they started spending more time with each other they became something almost akin to friends though they would deny it if someone commented on it._

"_Well I…...er ...I a m planning to go to the U.S.A. in 2 days time" said Rukawa not meeting Hanamichi's eyes._

"_But why? What about the team? You are the bloody captain now you can't just abandon us"…trailed off Hanamichi feeling distraught._

"_It's the first time I have heard you outright admitting that you actually need me to be there on the team" said Rukawa giving a crooked smile._

"_Well I…stuttered Hanamichi what the hells happening? why am I feeling as if my heart is being ripped out and stomped on? and why can I feel tears welling up in my eyes? I should be glad that he is going away now I can truly show my tensai ability to Haruko san now that kitsune will be out of my way__**.**_

"_Oi do'aho" interrupted Rukawa " why are you spacing out? Hey are you crying??"_

"_No I m not and don't call me do'aho you stupid kitsune" said Hanamichi indignantly "it's just something got into my eyes" he said rubbing his eyes hard._

"_Oi you cant fool me I know you are crying" said Rukawa._

"_So what if I am", shouted Hanamichi. That took Rukawa by surprise "How are we going to win the tournament without you? Now even Ryochin has passed out we are the only starting members left. How can you do this at a time like this? Why can't you wait for another year? you are a selfish bastard Rukawa you don't care for the team and never for"…mesaid Hanamichi hiccupping and tears streaming down his face. He turned around abruptly not wanting Rukawa to see how much the news of his imminent departure is affecting him._

_To his surprise he felt 2 arms enclosing him from behind in a friendly embrace. "I am sorry Sakuragi but I wanna get better. I admit I am selfish but I cant change that. I wanna prove my self to everyone that a Japanese player can get into the NBA .That has always been my dream and I believe you will take the team to victory I have complete faith in you" said Rukawa with a microscopic smile._

"_Who are you and what have you done to Rukawa" asked Hanamichi astonished while turning around. "Well it's hard for me to admit it but I know you will make a very good captain" he said with sincerity shining in his eyes._

"_Well I am the tensai afterall" said Hanamichi grinning totally forgetting he was bawling his eyes out a few seconds ago. "Don't worry kitsune I will make sure that we will win the national championship if it's the last thing I do"._

_Rukawa smiled at Hanamichi which totally took his breath away .He pulled Hanamichi closer and hugged him tightly. " I know you can do it Hanamichi" he whispered in his ear. Electricity shot through Hanamichi spine and his heart started galloping when he heard the huskiness in Rukawa's voice and felt warm hands caressing his back._

"_Ano Rukawa, I think you should let go, people are getting curious" said Hanamichi blushing from head to foot when he saw a few people giving them weird looks._

"_Yeah" Rukawa said giving them all a cold look. "I gotta go now Sakuragi will see you around, take care bye"._

"_Bye" said Hanamichi tears threatening to fall again. _

"_Remember what I said lead the team to the championship" said Rukawa smiling at him one more time and started walking away from Shohoku and out of Hanamichi's life._

_I will Kaede I promisethought Hanamichi before drying his tears and walking towards the gym to break the news to the others._

_End of flashback_

"It's hard to believe I fell in love with that no good kitsune" smiled Hanamichi wryly. And it's almost 5 years since I last saw him or heard from him. He only contacts Ayako san. I can't believe I was so heart broken by his departure that even Takamiya started to notice it who's not that bright when it comes to these matters. But I am truly happy by the support given to me by Haruko san and Youhei. They pulled me through those hard times when I was missing Rukawa. Stupid kitsune at least he could have stayed in touch thought Hanamichi feeling bitterness and anger towards Rukawa.

The phone started to ring pulling Hanamichi from his thoughts.

"Moshi Moshi Sakuragi residence" said Hanamichi monotonously.

"Hey Hanamichi kun, you alright?" asked a concerned voice from the other line.

"Hey Akira I am doing fine what about you?" replied Hanamichi.

"Don't fool me Hanamichi I know something is eating you. Is it because of Rukawa?"

"How did you know?" asked Hanamichi shocked.

"Heard it from Miyagi we are in the same college you know" replied Sendoh cheerfully.

"Humph. So what do you want Akira", asked Hanamichi impatiently "it better be good".

"I want you to tell him about your love for him don't stall, its about time you told him" said Sendoh seriously.

"Are you out of your mind?? He will laugh right in my face!! I am fine with the way things are." said Hanamichi shaking his head.

"Where's your courage" snapped Sendoh "tell him. At least you will feel better, doesn't matter if he accepts or rejects you just get it over with dammit".

"I can't Sendoh I don't wanna get rejected for the 51st time. I have made up my mind its better this way" said Hanamichi resolutely.

"You are digging your own grave Hanamichi. It's eating you up your smile doesn't reach your eyes anymore"…trailed off Sendoh feeling sad.

"I know that Akira but I will be worse if he rejects me. Unrequited love is better. Anyway I have got to go now will talk to you later bye" said Hanamichi hanging up.

"Bye" said Sendoh cutting off the call.

Hanamichi feeling sad started pulling on a simple faded dark blue jeans and beige colour t-shirt with his brown leather coat over it. He didn't bother to run a comb through his hair. He took his bike key and locked up his house. He pulled the helmet over his head and revved the bike and started towards Mitsui's house.

At Mitsui's House

He rang the doorbell several times before Miyagi looking completely plastered opened the door. "Heysh Hanamichi long time no shee I mished you shoooo mush" said Miyagi his eyes starting to well up. Hanamichi gave him a bewildered look and said "I missed you to Ryo chin". Miyagi giggled uncharacteristically and started draping his arms around Hanamichi and said "I knew it". Then out of nowhere Ayako came hurtling towards them with her legendary paper fan in tow "ignore him Sakuragi he cant handle his drinks" said Ayako to a wide eyed Sakuragi.

"Aya chan how can you shay that" said Miyagi pouting tears cascading down his face and pulling away from Hanamichi at the same time to his relief and ambled towards Ayako who rolled her eyes. "Ryota behave yourself, if Akagi sempai sees you like this he will lose it. You know he hates drinking. Come on I will give some water to sober you up". "Hai Aya chan" Miyagi said and followed Ayako like a lost puppy.

"I will be right back Sakuragi. Everyone's in the pool area. Go join them" said Ayako leading Miyagi towards the kitchen.

"Hai Ayako san" said Hanamichi shaking his head thinking that some things will never change.

He went to the pool area and found Mitsui nursing his bruised head and nose.

"Oi Mitchi!!! What happened to you?" asked Hanamichi sniggering.

"Damn you Sakuragi that female Gori hit me with her stupid paper fan for spiking up the fruit punch" said Mitsui, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Serves you right Hisashi it's your fault that Miyagi is acting like a total idiot flirting with anything and everything" said Kogure giving Mitsui a glare.

"Not you too Min-kun I just wanted to have fun thats all" said Mitsui pouting at Kogure who just raised his eyebrow.

Smiling at their antics Hanamichi looked around for a familiar pair of foxy blue eyes and a mop of black hair and almost stumbled when he saw that Rukawa was staring right at him.

He looks really goodthought Hanamichi. Rukawa was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and black t-shirt his hair was longer reaching the nape of his neck and slightly curling around his ears. Hanamichi tried to fight down the blush that was threatening to break through for blatantly checking out Rukawa. He thanked his lucky stars as it was already dark and the lights were dim.

Snap out of it Hanamichi remember he didn't contact you at all he thought sadly**.** Hanamichi teared his gaze away from Rukawa and looked around to find Yasuda and Shiozaki waving at him cheerfully. He waved back and beckoned them to join him.

"Hey Sakuragi!! How are you?" asked Yasuda and Shiozaki.

"I am doing great. What about you guys??" asked Hanamichi smiling at them warmly.

"We are doing fi…" but they were cut off by Rukawa "I wanna talk to you Sakuragi" he said.

"Go on" said Hanamichi feeling anger consuming him.

"Alone" Rukawa said rudely.

"Your attitude never changed eh kitsune" said Hanamichi spitefully but instantly regretted it when he saw a hurt look passing through Rukawa's eyes before turning back to icy blue.

"It's ok Sakuragi we will catch up with you later bye" Shiozaki said nodding towards them who nodded back and they both went to talk to Akagi who just entered the pool area.

"So kitsune what do you wanna tell me?" asked Hanamichi feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" asked Rukawa when he saw Ayako, Kogure, Mitsui and Akagi giving them curious looks. Miyagi looked up but didn't bother to join them as he was busy chatting up a potted plant with a dazed look on his face.

"I guess Ayako gave up on sobering Ryota" said Hanamichi looking at Miyagi who was grinning at the potted plant stupidly "Eh??" Rukawa said not comprehending but when he followed Hanamichi's line of vision a smile threatened to break out of his face at their ex-captain's idiocy.

"So where do you wanna go to talk" asked Hanamichi looking at Rukawa. "Your house will be fine" he said not sorry in the least for sounding rude by suggesting it.

"Humph, fine lets tell the others before we go"said Hanamichi.

They approached Ayako who said "its ok guys take your time" giving a surreptitious wink towards Hanamichi who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we don't want you guys to wreck my beautiful house with your petty fights" said Mitsui grinning cheekily but it turned into a grimace when Kogure nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Bye guys" said Hanamichi waving back at them. Rukawa just waved and followed Hanamichi to his bike. "That s a nice bike you got there" said Rukawa eyeing the grey-black motor bike appreciatively. "Yeah I got it on my first paycheck" said Hanamichi patting his pride and joy "it cost me a fortune though" said Hanamichi fingering the speedometer "but I m glad I bought it".

He straddled the bike and told Rukawa to hop on behind him. When Rukawa wrapped his arms around him securely and leaned on his back he got the same spine tingling sensation and his mouth went dry at the feel of Rukawa's hard pectoral and abdominal muscles pressed against his back. He wondered how it would feel like under his fingertips. Shaking his mind of these thoughts he concentrated on starting the bike with his trembling hands and prayed to god that they would reach home safely which seemed to be an almost impossible feat when he felt Rukawa's breathe fan against his ear.

Hanamichi sighed with frustration when they finally reached his house and tried not to think about the near collision they had with a truck when Rukawa accidentally brushed his hand against his inner thigh.

He is going to be the death of me sooner or later thought Hanamichi gesturing at Rukawa to enter when he successfully unlocked the house with his fumbling fingers.

"Make yourself at home" but he didn't need to tell him as Rukawa made himself comfortable on a bean bag. "You want something to drink?" he asked trying to be a gracious host. Rukawa raised his eyebrows and shook his head no "when did you become a polite host Sakuragi?" he asked.

"5 years can do a lot to you" retorted Hanamichi trying to hide the bitterness in his voice but he was unsuccessful as Rukawa quickly glanced up at him. He got up from his place and walked towards Hanamichi who was still standing at the doorway. He placed his hands on either side of his head,closed his eyes and brought his mouth near his ear and said "I missed you a lot" he said nosing Hanamichi's soft feathery hair. But he was suddenly pushed away and he looked up bewildered to see Hanamichi's eyes filled with anger, pain and love. "How can you say that Rukawa, you never contacted me once" said Hanamichi fisting his hand wanting to punch the face of the person who left him broken hearted.

"I am sorry Hana" Rukawa said his voice filled with sadness and remorse.

"Don't call me Hana you bastard, you have no right…" but he was cut off by Rukawa's lips but he pulled away before Hanamichi could even react.

"You bastard don't mess with my head just get out of my house" said Hanamichi getting fired up even more at the feeling of his lips tingling from Rukawa's peck.

"Please Hana hear me out and then I will be out of your life for good" Rukawa said.

Hanamichi saw the sad look on his face and feeling his anger crumble gestured for him to continue.

"I left you because I fell in love with you at the beginning of 2nd year" Rukawa said not meeting Hanamichi's eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hanamichi laughing bitterly "thats your excuse?? Have you lost your brains kitsune??".

"No Hana please listen I wanted to forget you as I thought distance makes the heart forget and I thought I will get over you if I am away from you but it didn't work out. I missed you more and more as days passed by…I even stopped playing basketball for quite sometime". he looked up to see Hanamichi's eyes going as wide as saucer plates he continued, swallowing thickly not looking away from his mesmerizing brown eyes."But then I heard from Ayako sempai that you lead the team to the National Championship and winning it for the first time, so I started playing again. I practiced more and more putting my body mind and soul into it and finally I got into the Orlando team. You are my inspiration Hana the thought of you kept me going" he finished seeing Hanamichi's eyes fill with unshed tears but what really astounded him was the beautiful smile etched on Hanamichi's face and for the first time it was directed at him.

He almost yelped when he felt 2 arms wrapping around him and suddenly pulling him towards a solid chest .Hanamichi buried his face in his neck and buried his hands in his black locks "don't ever leave me again kitsune" Hanamichi said hiccupping cutely.

"Never do'aho I love you" he said thinking how these words just flooded out of his mouth easily. He felt Hanamichi stiffen and look up at him. Rukawa smiled and wiped away his tears and said looking at his lovers eyes "yes I love you Hanamichi Sakuragi don't ever doubt that". Before he could continue he suddenly felt Hanamichi's lips cutting him off and kiss him ardently sucking on his lower lip and running his tongue along the seam begging for entrance. Rukawa opened his mouth and moaned low in his throat, the desire he was trying to keep at bay threatening to engulf him. He felt Hana's tongue caressing his tongue and the sensation made him weak in the knee. When he felt Hana's hand groping his lower back and buttocks he wrenched away from him and asked "are you sure about this Hana?" "I have never been so sure in my whole life Kaede" growled Hanamichi into Rukawa's ear sending blood flowing to his nether regions and feeling his manhood grow at the hoarse voice "cant you feel this" Hana continued gyrating his crotch against Rukawa's.

"Hmmm…Hana… don't… tease" he said feeling breathless and highly aroused. He focused his eyes on Hana's and saw pure lust and love shining through them. "I want you to make love to me Kaede" said Hanamichi not breaking eye contact. He saw Rukawa's eyes almost darkening to black and felt himself harden even more.

"Please Kaede" he said begging with his eyes. Rukawa growled and pulled Hanmichi for another passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue inside the sweet mouth and traced his teeth and explored the hidden crevices to his hearts content.

"Lead me to the bedroom" he said in a hoarse voice he wanted to get out of his pants as soon as possible and have his wicked way with his do'aho.

They journeyed towards Hanmichi's bed leaving behind a trail of jackets and their t-shirts.

Rukawa pushed Hana on the bed and started kissing and licking his way down from his neck and reached his pink nipples. He licked it and blew on it keeping his eyes trained on Hana who was moaning and squirming. He slid his 2 fingers inside Hana's mouth and almost came at the sensation of the talented tongue lapping at his fingers hungrily.

He removed his fingers and brought it down to assault the other nipple with his wet fingers and started sucking on the one in front of him. Hana arched his back and said "please Kaede don't… tease… aahhh" he shouted when he started lapping at the other nipple hungrily.

He moved down towards his navel and blew on it and smiled when he heard Hana's groan. He traced his fingers across the waistband of Hana's jeans and started unbuttoning them and removed his boxer shorts along with it finally his patience snapping. Hana yelped when he felt cold air surrounding his manhood and blushed from head to toe when he saw Rukawa devouring him with his eyes.

"You look breathtaking" Rukawa said standing at the edge of the bed and then started unbuckling his belt and pants and swiftly removed them along with his boxers.

Hana blushed even more when he saw how excited Rukawa was.

"Where is the lube Hana?" Rukawa asked trying to control himself from taking the blushing Adonis then and there.

"In the bathroom" squeaked Hanamichi. "I will be right back" Rukawa said giving him a feral grin.

And within no time at all he felt the bed dip and was pressed against Rukawa chest to chest and groin to groin. They both moaned at the sensation and Hanamichi experimentally thrust against Rukawa and heard a tortured groan in his ear. "If you carry on like this Hana I wont be able to control myself" Rukawa said panting.

"I want you to lose control Kaede" Hana said seductively and started tracing his hands along Rukawa's pectorals and pinched the 2 nipples lightly. Rukawa almost shouted at the sensation when he suddenly felt a hot mouth replacing those fingers. After abusing both the nipples to his hearts content he looked up at Rukawa's face which was flushed pale pink. Smirking at Rukawa he brought his hand and wrapped it around Rukawa's manhood. He felt his back arch and then he flipped Rukawa over so that he was on top and started ravaging Rukawa's mouth.

Hanamichi almost came when he felt a hand wrapping around his erection. They stroked leisurely at an even pace trying to swallow each others cries and moans.

"No stop Hana" Rukawa choked out pulling his mouth away from Hana. He never felt so aroused or excited ever in his life and he wanted to make it last. "I want to come inside you Hana I want to feel you around me please" he panted in Hanamichi's ear.

Hana stopped his actions and pulled away from Rukawa and he felt instantly cold. When Rukawa reached out towards him panicking he smiled at him reassuringly and said "just watch Kaede" giving him a seductive wink and a leer.

He reached his hands towards the tube of lube, unscrewed it and applied a generous amount on his fingers. He bent on his knees while straddling Rukawa and reached behind himself to lightly tease his twitching hole. Rukawa felt himself harden more with the display in front of him. He didn't even blink so as to not even miss a moment of the erotic show.

Hanamichi inserted his finger inside his hole and arched his back at the sensation. He brought his other hand to his mouth and started sucking and licking his fingers, he then traced them over Rukawa's mouth who parted his mouth and started sucking on his saliva coated fingers hungrily.

Hanamichi inserted another finger and rocked back and forth on them and finally inserted the third finger feeling a slight discomfort but he was too far gone to stop as new sensations flooded his body. He removed his fingers from his hole and slathered more lube on his fingers and suddenly got hold of Rukawa's erection and started pumping him. A scream wrenched out of Rukawa's throat at the sudden feeling of cold, wet hands enclosing his hot erection tightly and started pulling at it.

Rukawa gathered himself and said "are you sure about this? I am a lot more thicker than 3 fingers" he tried to finish arrogantly but it came out more like a squeak when he felt Hanamichi trace the tip of his erection with his hole.

Hanamichi gently lowered himself over Rukawa's erection and stiffened when he felt pain tearing through him. He could see that Rukawa was trying to control his hormones and not to push up into Hanamichi's welcoming heat. He slowly took Rukawa's manhood inch by inch till he was buried to the hilt and then he waited for his body to get accommodated to his size. Then he started moving slowly up and down feeling the sense of completeness at last. Rukawa snapped with a hoarse cry and flipped them over and started pushing in and out of the tight hot hole slowly and then set a furious pace when Hanamichi begged him to go faster.

"Kaede… faster…oooohhh…aaaahhhh…"Hanamichi shouted and arched his back when he felt Rukawa angle his hips and the blunt head started hitting his sweet spot.

"Faster…Kaede….AAAAHHH…."Hanamichi screamed and when Rukawa wrapped his hand around his erection and pulled hard. Rukawa came a few seconds later when he felt the hot channel contracting around him screaming Hanamichi's name.

He fell exhausted on top of Hanamichi and he felt feathery kisses on his eyes, nose, cheeks and lips. Rukawa captured those lips in a gentle kiss expressing his love.

He rolled over onto his side and faced Hanamichi who had a sated smile on his face. " I love you my do'aho" He saw his lover's smile brighten "I love you too my kitsune" he said engulfing him in a warm hug. They started kissing again in frenzy when Hanamichi felt the drying cum on his stomach. Feeling disgusted, he pulled away from Rukawa saying "I need a shower".

He could see the cogs turning in Rukawa's head when he saw the leer on his face "ready for round two?" he asked. "Yeah if you let me take you this time" said Hanamichi cheekily.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw his lover turning even more pale. "Serves you right pervert" Hanamichi said sticking his tongue out at him and crab walked naked towards his bathroom.

THE END


End file.
